mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond and Dazzle
Diamond and Dazzle is a comedic slice-of-life comic series by MagerBlutooth. It follows the misadventures of Diamond Tiara and her pet kitty Dazzle. Many installments in the series are single-panel one-shots, but several—including the comic's first installment—are full-length comic strips.__TOC__ Strips Tower :The first strip in the series. Diamond Tiara makes a tower of bits and calls her father over to come and see. Dazzle hops onto the desk, and Diamond thinks he's going to knock the tower over. He nuzzles Diamond's face and tickles her nose with his tail. Diamond sneezes and flies backward onto her bed. When Filthy Rich comes over, he thinks Dazzle was the one who made the tower of bits. An angered Diamond Tiara knocks the tower over herself. Imp :Diamond Tiara has a one-sided conversation with the telephone, telling it that she's expecting an important phone call. Dazzle enters, but Diamond tells him she's busy. When Diamond momentarily leaves the room, Dazzle unplugs the phone line. When Diamond returns, the phone suddenly rings, to Diamond's delight and Dazzle's confusion. Diamond answers and, after a short conversation, hangs up. She goes to tell her parents that the ponies from Phone Owners called and want her to be on their show. Dazzle prepares to smash the phone, but it rings again. He answers, and a demonic voice on the other end tells him to leave a message for Diamond. Sweets :Diamond is about to partake of a chocolate cake when Dazzle enters. Dazzle wants a piece, but Diamond keeps the whole cake for herself. Dazzle briefly leaves and returns wearing a cute dress and holding a sign that reads "Please?" Defeated, Diamond gives Dazzle the whole cake. Fear :Diamond is unable to sleep due to a terrifying thunderstorm. The impish Dazzle wants to take a photo of her fright, but his conscience (manifesting as a small light-blue cat with wings) tries to dissuade him. When Dazzle ignores, his conscience jabs him with a pitchfork, and he zooms onto Diamond's head. Diamond, thinking Dazzle is also scared of the storm, allows him to sleep with her. Dazzle gives up and whisks off to sleep next to his owner. Love :Diamond wakes Dazzle up from a catnap and holds him close. Dazzle, annoyed by the over-affection, pushes Diamond away. Diamond feigns sorrow at Dazzle's coldness and fakes a heart attack. An alarmed Dazzle is about to inject her with adrenaline, but Diamond assures him she's fine. Relieved, Dazzle hugs her and purrs (a sound Diamond never heard him make before). Vet :Diamond takes Dazzle to the veterinarian Mane Goodall. Noticing Dazzle's tension and eye dilation, Goodall asks Diamond if he's been feeling any anxiety or distress and getting enough sleep. When the conversation shifts to Dazzle's diet, Goodall asks if he's been cutting down on the sugar. While Goodall's back is turned, Diamond and Dazzle try to sneak candy from a jar; Goodall catches them and says it's sugar-free. She tells Dazzle to eat more healthily for his follow-up exam the following week. When Diamond asks if that only applies to him, Goodall sees her off with a carrot. Restaurant :Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy Rich eat out at a fancy restaurant. Just before Dazzle uncouthly digs into his meal, Diamond "ahem"'s, prompting Dazzle to employ proper table manners. Filthy is impressed by his etiquette, and Diamond says she rubbed off on him. The waiter asks Filthy if he needs anything else; as he watches Diamond and Dazzle eat soup in the same manner, he asks the waiter to bring him a camera. Vacation :Diamond and Dazzle wake up Filthy Rich and help him get ready for their family vacation. After a swift breakfast, the three go out and share in various fun activities like the beach, miniature golf, face painting, the aquarium, and the arcade. After a full day of fun, Filthy tucks Diamond and Dazzle into bed. Just before he leaves the room, Dazzle gives him a rolled-up piece of paper. It's a drawing of Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy together, and it reads "LET'S DO THIS AGAIN, DAD - Diamond Tiara & Dazzle". Privacy :In Diamond's bedroom, Diamond uses her computer and Dazzle writes in a book. Filthy Rich calls from the next room and reminds him to put away the dishes. As Dazzle leaves the room, Diamond sees Dazzle's diary on the bed and goes snooping. Dazzle returns, and Diamond expresses her displeasure that he hasn't written anything in his diary about her. Annoyed, Dazzle goes to Diamond's toy chest and fishes out a giant book labeled "Living with a Princess". However, the book is locked and Dazzle has the key. Diamond chases Dazzle through Ponyville as ponies look on in confusion. Conflict :In the series' first ongoing storyline, Diamond serves Dazzle his late-night snack, giving him a choice between cat food and ice cream. When Dazzle picks the ice cream, Diamond scolds him, saying he's supposed to eat less sugar and is going to get her in trouble. When Dazzle ignores her, Diamond suddenly cries out, "You're a cat!" The commotion catches Filthy Rich's attention; he sees Diamond upside-down in the trash can and a feral-looking Dazzle chowing down on ice cream. When Diamond emerges from the trash can (with a scratch on her cheek), she takes Dazzle's collar and denounces him as her pet. She walks out of the kitchen, leaving Dazzle heartbroken. :In her bedroom, Diamond fumes that Dazzle isn't her perfect kitty all the time, stating that he was on the day she got him. Glimpse (Part 1) :In a flashback to Diamond Tiara's birthday party several years prior, Diamond pretends to be a unicorn as Filthy gives her a present (Diamond quickly deducing from the air holes that it's a kitten). "Princess" Diamond Tiara "liberates" the kitten from the box and is shocked to discover him acting like a dog. Glimpse (Part 2) :When Diamond asks her father about the kitten's behavior, Filthy explains that he was the only kitten in a shelter full of dogs and has never even tasted cat food. Diamond is displeased by the present but changes her tune somewhat when the kitten gives her a paddle ball. Glimpse (Part 3) :Filthy says he doesn't understand Diamond's dissatisfaction, saying the kitten meets all the criteria for her ideal pet and already likes her. When Diamond asks if she can go to her room, her mother holding the video camera gives her her last birthday present. Diamond unwraps it excitedly but is confused to find a physical diamond tiara, claiming that wearing it will negatively impact her image. At that moment, the video camera's battery dies. Glimpse (Part 4) :Filthy asks why Diamond is so displeased with her pet, and Diamond says that there's nothing special about owning a dog. She says she wanted a kitty that was different from others—a kitty that was one-of-a-kind. When Filthy tells her to at least give him a chance, Diamond does just that: in a game show-like environment, Diamond gives the kitten six seconds to prove he can be her perfect kitty. Dazzle is unsure of what to do and starts chasing his tail, much to Diamond's frustration. Glimpse (Part 5) :Filthy calls the pony he got the kitten from on the telephone and sees about returning him. Diamond overhears this and suddenly doesn't want to get rid of the kitten. She shows her father a storybook about a spoiled girl who throws away every present she's given in the garbage. A witch places a curse on the girl that causes her to shrink in size whenever she acts ungrateful. Eventually she becomes so small that her servants mistake her for a bread crumb and throw her in the garbage. Not wanting to be a copycat, Diamond resolves to make the kitten into her perfect pet. Resolution :Back in present day, Diamond wakes up from a bad dream. She goes out into the hallway and finds a sad-looking Dazzle. Upon noticing Diamond and wanting to make her happy, Dazzle eats the cat food that she wanted him to eat earlier. However, having a distaste for cat food, Dazzle immediately throws up. :As the two wash up in the bathroom, Diamond tells Dazzle that when she first got him, she was going to turn him into her perfect kitty. But she realizes now that Dazzle had always been her perfect kitty. Dazzle cries tears of joy and licks Diamond's face, and Filthy watches the heartwarming scene from the bathroom door. Fortune :Diamond Tiara has her fortune read by an off-panel fortuneteller while Dazzle attempts to court Rarity's cat Opalescence in the background. The fortuneteller incorrectly guesses Diamond's name as "Girlie Crown" and makes several nondescript predictions about her future. Diamond is disbelieving of the fortuneteller's skills and claims her cat could hack up a better fortune. The fortuneteller calls Diamond's bluff and transforms her into a cat. :Dazzle becomes smitten with the transformed Diamond, and the fortuneteller says he'll change her back if she apologizes. Before Dazzle tries to get intimate with her, Diamond writes out an apology to the fortuneteller (revealed to be Discord). Meanwhile, a vengeful Opal prepares a Dazzle-resembling voodoo doll in the background. Session :In a session with pet psychologist Twilight Velvet, Diamond chats with Velvet about Twilight Sparkle and fantasizes about becoming an Alicorn princess. In the background, Dazzle is stirred from a nap when a mouse jumps into his mouth. When Diamond and Velvet notice him licking Diamond's tail to get the taste of mouse out of his mouth, Diamond dreads the thought of having a kitty that takes "special pills". :For the next therapy exercise, Velvet has Diamond and Dazzle draw pictures of the two of them together. When Diamond submits a picture that is less than flattering of Dazzle, Dazzle steals Diamond's tiara. As Diamond chases him out the window. Velvet looks at Dazzle's picture; she notices that he drew Diamond with much more detail than how he drew himself. Selection :In a continuation of the Choice one-shot, Diamond is once again asked by a purple imp to choose between her voice, her cutie mark, her tiara, and Dazzle. She defiantly chooses Dazzle, much to the imp's chagrin. Dazzle is released from his bubble and scampers over to lovingly embrace Diamond. Dazzle's smile fades as he places his paws on Diamond's head to find the absent tiara, and his attention turns back to the imp, who has pulled out a cell phone and begun to walk away. :Dazzle pulls out his claws and manages to behead the imp and get the rest of Diamond's possessions back, though he ends up with a black eye and a knot in his tail as a result. The bodyless imp complains to an unknown entity on its cell phone about being misinformed about Diamond not having a heart. Message :A waiter brings Princess Twilight a sandwich for lunch when Dazzle hops onto the table. As Twilight is determined to keep the sandwich away from Dazzle, Dazzle presents her with a note from Diamond. In it, Diamond apologizes to Twilight for Dazzle eating her lunch over the past three days. To make up for Dazzle's misbehavior, Diamond has him do tricks for Twilight while she eats. :Twilight looks to Dazzle expecting a trick. As Dazzle distracts Twilight with a ball, he makes off with her sandwich and runs up a tree. Diamond pops out from under Twilight's table and tells Twilight to give her a horn and wings so she can get the sandwich back. Twilight immediately sees through their ruse and casts a mustache spell on them as punishment. :Later, Diamond is thrilled at having "number twenty-five" cast on her and entertains the notion of pulling a similar trick during Twilight's dinner. Education :Diamond Tiara, with Fluttershy's help, puts on a mock performance in which Fluttershy is dressed like a liver, in an effort to get Dazzle to eat more healthily. Diamond tells Dazzle to pause his computer game and has him come over to see Fluttershy (with the assurance that Angel Bunny isn't with her). :Dazzle sees Fluttershy dressed as a liver and nibbles on her ear. Diamond suddenly thinks Fluttershy is trying to steal Dazzle from her. To retaliate, she dresses up in a chocolate bar costume and waffle cone hat to steal Dazzle back, but Dazzle sees through the ruse. :Later, Fluttershy serves Dazzle a plate of real liver. When Diamond is disappointed that Dazzle favors Fluttershy over her, Dazzle kisses her on the cheek. Cinema :Diamond and Dazzle go to the movies; as Diamond goes to buy the tickets, she gives Dazzle some bits to buy snacks. Dazzle approaches the concession stand, but the cashier Candy Mane tells him that Spike bought the last box of Peanut Butter Beepies. Dazzle gives Spike a sad pout in an effort to extort the candy from him, but Spike refuses to give them up. :When Diamond returns with the tickets, she sees Spike feeding candy to Dazzle, having succumbed to his puppy dog-like begging. Diamond tries to coerce Spike further; not wanting to see the movie that Dazzle wants to see, she asks Spike to see the movie with him. Spike refuses again, but he changes his mind when Diamond offers to pay for his snacks. :Later, in the theater, Spike drools heavily at the movie Three Hours of Looking at Cakes II. The usher Mr. Waddle comes over and, thinking Spike is Dazzle's pet, asks Dazzle to calm him down. Adventure (Prologue) :Second story arc. Diamond and Dazzle play a video game together, and Diamond gets annoyed when Dazzle rushes through the level instead of collecting the bonus points. As Diamond tries to grab the controller away from Dazzle, he beats the game and gets the MVP achievement. Diamond calls Dazzle a showoff, and Dazzle makes fun of her. :All of a sudden, a pair of hands reach out from the television screen and pull Diamond and Dazzle inside, beginning their "adventure". Adventure (Arrival) :Diamond and Dazzle are transported into the game they were playing. As Diamond prods Dazzle for an explanation (and laments that she's only level 1), a level 3 fish monster appears. Dazzle drools at the sight of the monster. Diamond berates him for his gluttony, causing her to miss a quick time event, and the fish monster eats them. :An off-panel voice expresses disdain for this adventure's "chosen heroes". Adventure (Complication) :Inside the fish monster, Diamond continues to berate Dazzle for the situation they're in. When she insults him by calling him bad luck, a mortified Dazzle continually scratches at Diamond, causing minuscule damage. :Suddenly, a robot appears from the shadows and zaps Diamond and Dazzle with a laser beam. The beam imprints a strange mark on their bodies and also switches their minds. Adventure (Motivation) :Diamond (in Dazzle's body) snaps at the robot for switching her and Dazzle's minds as well as imprinting them with a "hex". The robot only says it marked the "chosen heroes" for the final boss. Behind them, an individual that looks like a mix between Discord and Mr. Game & Watch watches them in secret. :When the robot mentions that the final boss called Diamond and Dazzle "lacking in intelligence" and "rotund", an enraged Diamond decides to go after the final boss and teach him a lesson. Just before they set out, Dazzle (in Diamond's body) takes his collar back, and Diamond refuses to let him wear it, worried about how it would make her look. Adventure (World 1) :As Diamond wonders about the "chosen hero" marks imprinted on her and Dazzle's bodies, they're attacked by a group of low-level enemies. Diamond is confident that she can take them on, but Dazzle's stats are far too low, much to his embarrassment. Diamond initiates an escape and drags Dazzle off to gain some experience points. :Unfortunately, Dazzle is too weak or cowardly to even take on a Waddle Dee, a Luvdisc, a bandit, Glass Joe, or a sandbag. Adventure (World 2) :Because of her high experience level over Dazzle, Diamond takes the lead in their adventure and uses Dazzle as a mount, much to his humiliation. The two stop in a bazaar to buy drinks, but Diamond fails the charisma check at a drink stand, causing the owner Redd to alert Blastoise security. :Blastoise seizes Diamond, and Redd offers to sell her back to Dazzle. Passing the charisma check, Dazzle takes the opportunity to pay Diamond back for his earlier humiliation by dressing her up in a red bow and booties. Adventure (World 3) :As Dazzle takes amusement in Diamond's struggle to remove her booties, Diamond suggests that the low-leveled Dazzle tame a monster to fight battles for him. He fishes a monstrous fish out of the sea and runs away in fright, and Diamond's booties prevent her from fighting it off with her cat claws. :Luckily, when Diamond catches a whiff of the fish's appetizing scent, she learns a new skill and defeats the fish with a 97-hit Chomp Combo. Adventure (World 4) :Diamond continues to bemoan her chubby, stubby-legged kitty body as she and Dazzle approach the end of the level they're in. Dazzle suddenly speeds through the end of the level as well as several levels after, skipping enemy mobs and valuables along the way, and Diamond struggles to keep up. :However, in one ice level, Dazzle slips into a icy pond, freezing the lower half of his body in ice. Diamond scolds him for being a showoff and promises to thaw him out with a Fire Flower if he behaves. Adventure (World 5) :Diamond and Dazzle, now advancing at a more leisurely pace, reach a forest level. Diamond spots a barrel and climbs inside to see what treasures it holds, but it suddenly shoots her out and into a log. :Diamond calls out to Dazzle for help getting out of the log, and Dazzle enlists a Mamuta to assist. However, the Mamuta simply shoves him into another log and uses the two for floral arrangement, much to Diamond's chagrin. Adventure (World 6) :Six worlds into the game, Dazzle is still only at level 8, with Diamond putting him down as they progress. Distressed, Dazzle runs off toward a Tetris L-block. He trips a security system and gets slammed into a bottomless pit. :Diamond, having Dazzle's emotional sensibilities, grieves over Dazzle's apparent death... until a suction tube spits him out. Relieved, Diamond licks Dazzle's face, much to her own embarrassment. Adventure (World 7) :By the time they reach a cloud level, Diamond and Dazzle are demonstrating more teamwork. Unfortunately, it's an automatic screen-scrolling level, prompting the two to rush through as quickly as they can and miss out on EXP and valuables. :When they finally reach the end of the level, a shaman appears and asks them if they want to try and beat their best time. Diamond and Dazzle throw him over the clouds in frustration. Adventure (World 8) :Diamond and Dazzle finally reach the final boss's room, and a Goomba steps out of the shadows. Wearing a Diamond and Dazzle cap and having a wall of video feeds showing highlights of their adventures, the Goomba says he is their biggest fan. Diamond happily signs an autograph for him, but Dazzle senses that he might be Discord in disguise. :The Goomba asks how Diamond and Dazzle are such good friends after everything they've been through together. Dazzle pulls Diamond away from the Goomba, and before Diamond can answer his question, he returns the two to their original bodies. However, Diamond still doesn't have her cutie mark, as the Goomba takes both her cutie mark and Dazzle for his "collection." Audition :Diamond Tiara makes an audition tape to be cast in the next season of a television show called Pony & Pet. As she talks at length about herself, Dazzle ties a string to her tail. She then talks about her "perfect kitty" and tells Dazzle to show his talents for the camera. Dazzle presses a button on a remote, causing Diamond to be yanked off-camera by her tail. :With Diamond gone, Dazzle holds a card up to the camera that reads "I'm also single, ladies." Diamond, not to be upstaged, gets into a tussle with Dazzle that briefly interrupts the video. When the recording resumes, Diamond—looking messy—concludes the video. Dazzle holds up a sign that reads "CALL ME", and Diamond tells the viewer not to call him. Adventure (Trivia) :The Goomba forces Diamond to choose between her cutie mark and Dazzle. Diamond, having become tired of this bit, immediately chooses Dazzle. However, the Goomba refuses to release Dazzle, saying he knows everything about him. When Diamond argues the same, the Goomba has her prove it in a quiz game. :Diamond utterly fails the quiz, particularly due to the questions' bizarre selection of answers. Diamond demands that the Goomba ask something about Dazzle that actually matters. He asks "What type of animal is Dazzle?" Without thinking, Diamond answers "cat". Before she can correct herself, the Goomba releases Dazzle, and Dazzle—the game's true final boss—attacks Diamond. Adventure (Boss) :Diamond faces off against an enraged Dazzle, and as a result of returning to their original bodies, Dazzle is now at a much higher level than Diamond. Diamond tries to apologize for calling Dazzle a cat, but Dazzle attacks her, dropping her HP to zero in one hit. :As Diamond appears to have died, Dazzle comes to his senses and realizes what he's done. The Goomba congratulates Dazzle for proving he's the better gamer, and a saddened Dazzle squashes him in a rage. The Goomba sheds his physical body, revealing a Boo. Holding Diamond's tiara, the Boo asks Dazzle how much an extra life is worth to him. Adventure (Respawn) :Some time later, Diamond awakens in a bed, being cared for by a Toad wearing glasses. When Diamond him asks about Dazzle, Dazzle meows on the nearby carpet, and the Toad explains that he "cured" him. :The Toad explains that when he found the angered Dazzle next to Diamond's body, he gave Dazzle a fish, and Dazzle wagged his tail like a puppy. Due to the fish's magical properties, Dazzle was tamed to act like a normal housecat. This explanation doesn't satisfy Diamond, however, as Dazzle hasn't wagged his tail since Diamond first gave him his collar. :Diamond demands the truth, and the Toad takes off his glasses, deciding to tell Diamond everything. Adventure (Revelation) :The Toad transports Diamond and Dazzle to an empty, pixelated space and reveals himself as the keeper of the game—the one who summoned the "chosen heroes". He is aware that he exists in a world that isn't real, but he takes joy in providing adventures and granting wishes for those who are real. However, soon after he brought Diamond and Dazzle into the game, a virus took control and locked him out. :Diamond says she never wished for Dazzle to be a normal kitty, and the Toad explains it was Dazzle's wish. When he first appeared before Dazzle, he saw a sadness and desire to be a normal cat in his eyes. Diamond tells the Toad to turn Dazzle back to normal, but the Toad is unable to because the game is over. He is about to eject the two from the game, but despite Diamond's claims that she likes Dazzle better this way, she cries. :Having spent the entire adventure in her kitty's body, Diamond comes to understand how much she loves Dazzle and wants him to be his usual, goofy, non-cat-like self. Annoyed, the Toad complies with Diamond's request before ejecting them from the game. :The Boo returns in a Yoshi body, and the Toad asks him if he got Dazzle's signature. The Yoshi reveals a contract that Dazzle apparently signed, and the Toad takes off his mask to reveal the imp from "Choice"/"Selection". Adventure (Epilogue) :Two days later, Diamond's life has more or less returned to normal. She no longer has her cutie mark, but she resolves to get used to it. In Diamond's room, Dazzle suffers payback for the humiliation he put Diamond through in "Adventure (World 2)". Diamond releases Dazzle from his punishment, and he licks her face, having also returned to normal. :Dazzle feels guilty for Diamond losing her cutie mark, but Diamond says it was her choice. Though she hides her sorrow over it, she doesn't want to hear another word about it. In an effort to cheer Diamond up, Dazzle suggests they play a video game together, and Diamond accepts his challenge. Visitor :Dazzle bakes a cake for Diamond, but Peal sneaks in through a window and eats it. Annoyed, Dazzle alerts Diamond. Diamond greets Peal, and Peal gives her a note from her Aunt Spoiled asking her to take care of Peal for her until she arrives to Ponyville. :Diamond is oblivious to Dazzle's objections to letting Peal stay. When Diamond leaves the two kitties alone, Peal grades Dazzle's cake a C-minus. Before Dazzle can protest, Peal distracts him with scratches behind the ear and belly rubs. Sugar Load Embrace Entertainment One-shots *'Monday': Diamond Tiara drags Dazzle to a one-day-only session of "Pony-Kitty Dance Lessons". *'Tuesday': Diamond and Dazzle play chess. A chalkboard scoreboard shows Diamond's one win to Dazzle's forty. *'Wednesday': Diamond and Dazzle play Mario Party. As Diamond buys another star, Dazzle looks annoyed. *'Thursday': Diamond and Dazzle practice stage magic. As Diamond attempts an escape trick, Dazzle runs away with the key. *'Friday': Diamond and Dazzle watch a scary movie. The frightened Dazzle clutches tightly onto Diamond's tail. *'Saturday': A play fight between Diamond dressed as a Team Fortress 2 sniper and Dazzle dressed as a dragon. *'Sunday': Diamond and Dazzle are on stage accepting the first place trophy in the "Pony & Pet Waffle-Making Competition". *'Gluttony': Diamond and Dazzle engorge on food. *'Wrath': Diamond and Dazzle argue over a confrontation involving blue paint. *'Envy': Dazzle gets jealous when Diamond gives attention to her aunt's kitten Peal. *'Lust': Diamond witnesses a face-off between Dazzle and Peal. *'Sloth': Diamond and Dazzle lay around doing nothing. *'Greed': Diamond and Dazzle hustle ponies out of their bits with a shell game. *'Pride': Diamond and Dazzle model bizarre-looking outfits. *'Twilight': Diamond admires Princess Twilight Sparkle and Dazzle attempts to menace Owlowiscious. *'Pinkie': Diamond and Pinkie organize a party for Silver Spoon. *'Applejack': Diamond annoys Applejack and Winona licks Dazzle's face. *'Rainbow': Rainbow apologizes to Diamond for accidentally breaking her new vase, and Dazzle flies with Tank. *'Rarity': Rarity makes a dress for Diamond while Dazzle attempts to court Opalescence. *'Fluttershy': Diamond holds Dazzle back from menacing Angel Bunny. *'Diamond's Birthday': Dazzle brings Diamond breakfast in bed on her birthday, but he accidentally spills the food on her. *'Dazzle's Birthday': Dazzle begrudgingly accepts Diamond's birthday gift of a girly dress. *'Filthy's Birthday': Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy Rich play laser tag. Dazzle wears the dress from his birthday. *'Morning': Diamond and Dazzle go fishing. Dazzle laughs at Diamond for her tiny catch. *'Afternoon': Diamond and Dazzle go on a picnic. *'Evening': Diamond and Snails are on a date, with Dazzle providing music. Snails grosses Diamond out by touching his ear with his tongue. *'Night': Diamond and Dazzle face off against a mysterious individual with fork and spoon hands. *'Cat': Diamond dresses and acts like a cat for Dazzle. *'Shame': Diamond has a bad haircut, and Dazzle holds up a sign that reads "I Gave My Princess A Haircut She Didn't Need". *'Teacher': Diamond and Dazzle are student and teacher. Dazzle points to a chalkboard that reads "The only escape from the miseries of life are music and candy". *'Health': Diamond takes a sick-looking Dazzle to the vet. *'Switch': Twilight uses her magic to turn Dazzle into a bunny and Angel into a kitten. *'Mask': Diamond and Dazzle play The Binding of Isaac. *'Pencil': In a parody of an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants, Dazzle draws an unflattering drawing of Diamond. *'Thunderstorm': Diamond and Dazzle play Donkey Kong Country 3. *'Chain': Diamond Tiara dressed as Mikawa Fumika from Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed. *'Territory': Dazzle and Peal argue with paint and make a mess of Diamond's house. *'Toy': Diamond notices Dazzle hugging a Diamond Tiara plush toy. *'Shark': In the bathtub, Diamond preys on Dazzle while holding up a sign that reads "90% INTEREST RATE". *'Siamese': Diamond finds the house a mess, and Dazzle points to the Siamese cats from Lady and the Tramp as the cause. *'Broccoli': Diamond tries to get Dazzle to eat broccoli. *'Cello': Dazzle is furious when Diamond doesn't show up for his cello recital. *'Balance': Dazzle tries to keep Diamond from knocking over the tower of bits he made. *'Spike': Diamond looks disapprovingly at Spike for buying meat at the Ponyville market. *'Cheerilee': Diamond brings Dazzle to show-and-tell at school. *'Celestia': Diamond is starstruck at meeting Princess Celestia and Dazzle looks hungrily at Philomena. *'Luna': Princess Luna takes Diamond into Dazzle's dreams. *'Cadance': Diamond tries to buy the Crystal Heart from Princess Cadance in exchange for Dazzle and a bag of bits. *'Zecora': Diamond sees what Zecora is brewing while Zecora looks suspiciously at Dazzle. *'Date': Filthy Rich and Dazzle look angrily at Snips before his date with Diamond. *'Dance': Diamond holds one-day-only dance lessons. Featherweight, believing he would be dancing with Diamond, instead dances with Dazzle. *'Twister': Diamond, Dazzle, and Twist play Twister. Dazzle tries to trip up Diamond by tickling her nose with his tail. *'Race': Diamond, Dazzle, and the Flim Flam brothers play Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Disguise': Diamond and Dazzle sneak into the Canterlot Garden Party in disguise and meet Fancy Pants. *'Movie': Diamond, Dazzle, and Pipsqueak shoot a movie. *'Fame': Photo Finish is about to make Diamond a fashion star... until she discovers Dazzle. *'Show': Diamond enters Dazzle in a pet show judged by Ms. Harshwhinny. *'Fight': Due to physical arguments between Dazzle and Angel, Diamond and Fluttershy take them to pet psychologist Twilight Velvet. *'Nightmare Moon': Diamond and Dazzle face off against Nightmare Moon, who's guarding a pile of candy. *'Discord': Discord torments Diamond and Dazzle. *'Chrysalis': Diamond and Queen Chrysalis lounge over drinks. *'Sombra': Dazzle falls victim to King Sombra's door of fears and holds Diamond. *'Sunset Shimmer': Diamond has her face licked by a chihuahua and Sunset Shimmer prepares to shoo Dazzle off with a broom. *'Tirek': Diamond judges a pie-eating contest between Dazzle and Lord Tirek. *'Fireworks': Diamond and Dazzle watch a fireworks display. *'Spring': Diamond and Dazzle, in schoolgirl uniforms, enjoy the springtime. *'Summer': Diamond and Dazzle are given baths by Phineas and Ferb. *'Fall': Dazzle rakes leaves while Diamond attempts to tempt him with a football. *'Winter': Diamond and Dazzle face Sir Slush the Snowman in Banjo-Kazooie. *'Rain': Dazzle (as the Cat in the Hat) tries to entertain Diamond when a rainy day keeps them inside. *'Snow': Diamond and Dazzle try to prank one another after a snowfall. *'Heat': Diamond and Dazzle play World 2 in Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Pony': Dazzle dresses like Diamond Tiara, to Diamond's shock. *'Haunt': Diamond walks through a dark house and Dazzle, dressed as a vampire, prepares to scare her. *'Aron City': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Johnny Bravo. *'Dimmsdale': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of The Fairly Oddparents. *'Japan': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of anime. *'Quahog': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Family Guy. *'Disney': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Walt Disney Animation. *'Skool': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Invader ZIM. *'Dystopia': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Samurai Jack. *'Grayscale': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of classic black-and-white cartoons. *'Ponyville': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of G3 My Little Pony. *'Tremorton': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of My Life as a Teenage Robot. *'Nowhere': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Courage the Cowardly Dog. *'Hawaii': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Lilo and Stitch. *'Chibi': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of chibi anime. *'Chocolate' (animated): Diamond dangles a chocolate bar in front of Dazzle, and he looks at it hypnotically. *'Princess': Diamond Tiara spends "Twilight Time" with Princess Twilight while Spike gives Dazzle the stink eye. *'Culture': As Diamond gives him a bath, Dazzle looks contemptuously as Peal gives herself a tongue bath. *'Checkup': Diamond and Dazzle are at the carnival. Before Dazzle can enjoy his cotton candy, Mane Goodall looks at him disapprovingly. *'Therapy': Diamond and Dazzle are in a therapy session with Twilight Velvet. *'Family': Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy Rich all rely on the butler Randolph for the simplest of tasks. *'Enemy': Dazzle growls at Angel Bunny for taking his ice cream. *'Surprise': Diamond opens a Hearth's Warming Eve present and is surprised when Dazzle pops out of the box. *'Jig' (animated): A short animation of Diamond and Dazzle dancing. *'Quiz': Diamond and Dazzle are on a game show. Dazzle wins. Diamond is displeased. *'Fun': Dazzle plays with building blocks and small pony figurines made with toothpicks and marshmallows. Diamond fails to see the fun in the activity and tosses a figurine aside. *'Choice': An impish creature takes away four things that Diamond holds dear—her cutie mark, her tiara, her voice, and Dazzle—and forces her to choose only one to keep. *'Flashback': In a flashback, Dazzle digs a hole to bury a bone as a younger Diamond tries in vain to interest him in cat toys. *'Monopoly': Diamond, Dazzle, Filthy Rich, and Randolph play a life-size game of Monopoly. Filthy has the top hat game piece, Dazzle has the thimble, Randolph has the old shoe, and Diamond (with the Scottie dog game piece) is in jail. *'Peeve': Dazzle is annoyed when Diamond wakes him up in the middle of the night. *'Results': Dazzle takes first place in a popularity contest against Tank and Gummy, and Diamond takes his picture. *'Heart': Dazzle gives Diamond Tiara a Valentine's Day heart (which was evidently meant for Opalescence originally). *'Mistake': Diamond promotes a performance to be given by Dazzle and herself by making a sign that reads "Performing Tonight: Diamond + Dazzle". However, due to Dazzle's unfortunate placement next to the sign, Diamond accidentally paints the letter "E" in "Dazzle" on Dazzle's butt. *'Cleanup': In a follow-up to "Mistake", Diamond tries to clean Dazzle with a hose. A mischievous-looking Dazzle blocks the hose's water pressure with his paw, preparing to prank Diamond with a blast of water to the face. *'Playtime': Diamond plays with Dazzle using a bone. *'Cookie': Diamond fires Dazzle's caretaker (the reader, as a result of a poll) after catching him sneak cookies to Dazzle. *'Famiy': A family photo of Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy Rich. *'Discipline': Diamond tries to teach Dazzle to control his snacking urges. It doesn't go well. *'Disturbance': Diamond is embarrassed when Dazzle follows her to school one day. *'Silver Spoon': Animal lover Silver Spoon smothers Dazzle with affection as an amused Diamond Tiara watches. *'Bump': Diamond and Silver Spoon perform their special hoofshake as Dazzle looks on in seething jealousy. *'Opal': Dazzle paints a portrait of Opal, but he's distracted by a roast turkey that Rarity prepares in the background. *'Mark': Diamond draws a picture of Dazzle with a collar cutie mark. *'Winona': Dazzle and Winona chase each other's tails while Diamond enjoys Applejack's apple treats. *'Angel': Dazzle has a therapist-ordered playdate with Angel, and they play Yahtzee. Dazzle loses. *'Tiberius': In Dazzle's dream, Luna, Diamond, and Tiberius play with many differently colored versions of Dazzle. *'Practice': Diamond and Silver Spoon attempt to hold band practice, but Dazzle intervenes with some terrible singing. *'Fox': Dazzle drinks a potion and turns into a fox, much to Diamond's amusement. *'Filthy and Dazzle': For Dazzle's birthday, he and Filthy Rich go fishing. *'Glaring': For Dazzle's birthday, Diamond sets up a meet between him and some of his favorite childhood icons. (Part of a sub-series of images in which Dazzle is drawn in different art styles.) *'Trick': Diamond and Dazzle make a video audition for a "Got Milk?" ad. As part of a magic trick, Diamond drinks a gallon of milk, and Dazzle spits the milk in her face. *'Change': Follow-up to "Adventure" story arc. Diamond no longer has her cutie mark, and Dazzle defends her from potential harassers. *'Tree': Follow-up to "Visitor". Dazzle chases Peal up a tree. *'Pajamas': Peal takes pictures of Dazzle wearing embarrassing pajamas. *'Zelda': Peal joins Diamond and Dazzle's gaming sessions, with Dazzle and Peal arguing over who's the main character. *'Stuffing': Diamond, Dazzle, and Peal pig out on food together. *'Bug': Diamond hosts an "Iron Stomach" competition between Dazzle and Peal, but both of them are disqualified in the first round for refusing to eat a cockroach. *'Prowl': Dazzle and Peal prey on Owlowiscious, to Diamond's horror. *'Duel': Diamond and Peal play Duel Monsters using other pets to play as the monsters. Unfortunately, Dazzle is one of those pets. *'Trap' (animated): Peal suggests that Dazzle isn't as cute as he thinks he is. Dazzle proves her wrong. *[http://magerblutooth.deviantart.com/art/Diamond-and-Dazzle-Sneak-550737994 Sneak]: Diamond and Dazzle appear clueless as they search for treasure while a snakelike Peal sneaks around in the shadows behind them. *'Fluff': Winona, Dazzle, and Opal come in first, second, and, third respectively in a 'Fluffiest Pet Competition'. Meanwhile, Diamond consoles a dejected Peal, who did not place. *'Nap': Dazzle stays up past his nap time playing video games after his family tried (and failed) to put him to sleep, all of them falling asleep themselves as a result. Characters Main Characters Diamond Tiara Adapted more or less from how she is depicted in the show, Diamond Tiara is a rich, spoiled Earth pony filly. However, she has occasional moments of genuine kindness, and Dazzle's presence serves to keep her somewhat grounded. As a child, she had an obsession with being different and unique, a trait that potentially carried over into her older self. Dazzle Diamond Tiara's "perfect, little kitty." An oddity of a domesticated animal, he shares many traits with canines (having been the only cat in a dog shelter). Mischievous, playful, and often a major pain in Diamond's butt, but deep down he loves her dearly. He is also shown to be very intelligent for a cat, being able to read and write, though he doesn't take kindly to being called one. Major Characters Filthy Rich Diamond Tiara's father and owner of the local retail store Barnyard Bargains. Never seen without his signature red tie and perpetually tired-looking eyes. He was the one who originally adopted Dazzle for his daughter's birthday and tried to convince her to keep him. He occasionally spends quality time with the two of them and has shown to be somewhat impressed with how Diamond has raised her kitty. Banana Peal This yellow and white calling card and pet kitty of Diamond's Aunt Spoiled has made a few sparse appearances in the series but didn't appear in a full comic until "Visitor". Personality-wise, Peal appears to host a mix of both Diamond and Dazzle's negative traits, having Diamond's snobbish tastes and selfish inclinations while also having Dazzle's impish nature and voracious appetite. Diamond enjoys having her over, though Dazzle cannot stand her. Her true feelings toward Diamond and Dazzle at this time are currently unknown. Imp While still currently unnamed and rarely seen, the Imp is a purple demon-like creature who can only be seen by those who use his technology (computers, video games, cell phones, etc.) True to his name, he enjoys causing mischief and has quite a sadistic sense of humor, going so far as to steal four things Diamond treasures to see what she likes the most. He is apparently not the only of his kind, and he may or may not be the leader of his species. Diamond and Dazzle are the only known characters who can see him, making them prime targets for his mischief. Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara's best friend and classmate, also adapted from how she is depicted in the show. Similar to Diamond, Silver is a rich, spoiled Earth pony filly, but distinguishes herself by her intense love of animals and generally more optimistic outlook. Much like Dazzle, she cares deeply about Diamond's well-being and doesn't like to see her sad. She finds Dazzle ridiculously cute, to the point of frightening him when she gets too close. She's also shown to be rather devious when she gets a plan in her head. Imperius Silver Spoon's pet puppy, imagined by MustLoveFrogs. A relatively large puppy, almost the size of Silver, Imperius appears to be quite friendly, showing no ill will towards anyone he's met, even the cats. In fact, he clearly seems to be upset that Peal is afraid of him. He shows loyalty to his owner, following any instructions she gives him without question. He also greatly enjoying receiving affection from her, though he's curiously never once licked her face as a typical puppy would. Iggy Silver Spoon's pet iguana, imagined by FossilDiggerPegasus. A relatively large green iguana, almost the size of Dazzle, Iggy seems greatly attached to his owner, hiding behind her neck when placed in an unfamiliar situation. He shows loyalty and affection towards Silver, licking her face and following her instructions without question. He seems to have a wild imagination, imagining Peal as some kind of fire monster when he first meets her, and he seems to have an interest in video games, if Silver's claim that he owns a VR helmet is to be believed. Minor Characters Randolph Diamond Tiara's elderly butler. As the only known servant in the Diamond household (aside from Dazzle), Randolph is tasked with handling mundane tasks that inconvenience Diamond's family. Though he's only made a handful of appearances in the series so far, he seems to be relatively close to the family he serves, showing sympathy to a brokenhearted Dazzle and even participating in family game night. He has yet to speak a word, and may possibly be mute. Diamond's Mom Though never actually making a visual appearance, Diamond's mom has been referenced multiple times in the series, even as far back as the first comic. She generally is shown to be filming scenes on a video camera as they take place, the audience viewing the scene through her camera's perspective whenever she's around. She is implied to be incredibly shy and often using her camera to record things and take pictures. Like Randolph, she has never had any speaking lines. Aunt Spoiled Little is known about Diamond Tiara's aunt other than the fact that she is Peal's owner and works as a critic. Her appearance has yet to be seen, and it has not yet been revealed whether she is the sister of Diamond's dad or mom. Her only dialogue so far has been through a letter, which revealed that Peal is her calling card and that she will be coming to Ponyville soon to critique Sugarcube Corner. Animated series An animated adaptation of Diamond and Dazzle by GamerSpax is in production, with YoshiGreenwater as the lead animator. Thus far, Tomoyo Ichijouji has been cast in the role of Diamond Tiara, and GamerSpax will be voicing Dazzle. External links *MagerBlutooth on deviantART *[http://magerblutooth.deviantart.com/gallery/50674993/Diamond-and-Dazzle MagerBlutooth's Diamond and Dazzle deviantART gallery] References Category:Fanmade comics